Useless Love
Synopsis Miguel ([[Angelo Maxwell]]) and Sabina ([[Pearl Montes]]) are childhood best friends but due to their family's rivalry, their relationship is put at test and officially led to being broken apart. Few years later, Miguel and Sabina reunite once again. Cast *'''[[Angelo Maxwell]] as Miguel "Migs" Fernandez''' - ''Sabina's childhood best friend and the heir to Fernandez Lumber Company aka FLC. He is a very smart student with an IQ of 156 and the reason he have to shoulder his family's company at an early age that led to his friendship with Sabina to be broken. After 17 years, he return to the country of Milli to settle down and became the next CEO of FLC but his return did not go as he planned as he came to cross with Sabina once again, his first love and his first sorrow.'' **[[Felix Le]] as young Miguel *'''[[Pearl Montes]] as Sabina Montes''' - ''Miguel's best friend. She is a spoiled brat woman from a legendary and wealthy family in the industry of fashion designing. She is currently one of the most famous model and heir to her family's fashion company. Furthermore, it is later stated that she has been always in love with Miguel and the reason she still remains an NBSB (No Boyfriend Since Birth), after the return of Miguel, she started pursuing Miguel hoping that Miguel would rekindle their broken friendship due to their family's rivalry but is shattered after she found out that Miguel has already have a girlfriend, she started to think that her love for Miguel is useless and started to move on but to no success as she keeps on crossing paths with Miguel.'' **[[Emily Soriano]] as young Sabina *'''[[Kyou Mendoza]] as Henry Clemente''' - ''Sabina's fiance-to-be and the one that is suppose in a marriage arrangement with Sabina. He is smart and wealthy like Miguel, but the only difference is that he has more patience than Miguel. Furthermore, it is later stated by him that even before their arrange marriage he long time in love with Sabina due to her unique nature, he will be in a love triangle with Miguel.'' *'''[[Andrea Toralba]] as Bea Guevara''' - ''Miguel's girlfriend turned ex-girlfriend for 5 years and Miguel's last girlfriend until Sabina. She is a smart and kind-hearted woman and an NBSB until she dated Miguel when they were still in high school, she eventually broke up with Miguel due to the fact that she knows and feels that Miguel is already falling in love with Sabina. Upon her break up with Miguel she remains a close friend to Miguel that sometimes led to the jealousy of Sabina and also became the vice president of her father's company.'' Supporting Cast *'''[[Arcelli Sanchez]] as Ramona "Mona" Ruiz''' - ''Sabina's personal assistant and maid'' *'''[[Eula Uytingco]] as Mildred De Guzman-Montes''' - ''mother of Sabina'' *'''[[Francine De Lara]] as Gemma Natividad-Fernandez''' - ''mother of Miguel'' *'''[[Sandra Gonzales]] as Wendy Galeano''' - ''one of Miguel's girlfriend turned ex-girlfriend who still loves him. She is one of the antagonist of the story.'' Soundtrack *''Useless Love'' - ''[[Caroline Hoffman]]'' Information